Fairy Tail Halloween One-Shot
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: Basically it's a One-Shot about Gajeel and Levy. Maybe some more couples. I suck at summaries.


**Hello everyone! Yes I know i'm a lazy person. I had writers block and I didn't know where I was taking this story, but I finally figured out what I was going to do and here is the Halloween one-shot that i've been working SO hard on. (Hint: the sarcasm). Well here is the GaLe Fanfic I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT and I repeat I Do NOT own Fairy**** Tail.**

* * *

><p>She doesn't have a clue how she ended up like this for Halloween... Oh wait, yes she does she remembers it like the back of her hand. She was supposed to be her favorite Author for Halloween but <em>Mira<em> wanted to play match maker. And with her Match making skills she managed to persuade everyone to come in couples so, Here we are now with Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox going to the party together as Beauty and the Beast.

And the strange thing is that she **(Levy) **was happy about going to the party with Gajeel. She probably should keep that to herself though because if anyone heard about it (Especially the girls of Fairy Tail) she would get teased by everyone and Gajeel would find out and then everything would be a mess. Right now Levy is walking down the streets with Gajeel, towards the Guild.

When they reached the Guild, Levy was surprised to see that everyone else in the Guild was already there. _' We must have taken forever to get to the Guild' _"Watch out." Gajeel's gruff voice cut through her thoughts. Gajeel pulled her out of the way of somebody. "T-Thanks." She said with stutter. _'Why did I stutter? Ugh I probably look really stupid right_ _now' _"You seem out of it today. Is something wrong?" Gajeel asked making Levy stop and stare at Gajeel in confusion. "What do you mean?" Levy asked confusion laced in her words.

"You were zoning out and you almost ran into someone." Gajeel replied while he stopped them from walking any further. "I was just thinking." Levy said without looking Gajeel in the eyes. "What were you thinking about?" He asked making Levy look up and blush at how close their faces were. "N-Nothing." She stuttered. _Curse my stutter._ Levy thought while trying to make Gajeel back away from her face without seeming too rude.

"Are you sure your face is awfully red." Gajeel smirked while moving himself closer to Levy. Levy quickly moved away from Gajeel and walked to the bar in hopes of avoiding the conversation. She heard Gajeel sigh from behind her and she could feel him behind her. "You can't avoid the conversation forever." He whispered near her ear making her shiver uncomfortably. "Hey guys!" Mira yelled over the loud voices in the guild hall. "Hey Mira." Gajeel and Levy said in unison making them look at each other and looking away quickly while blushing.

"You guys are so cute!" Mira squealed making Levy blush harder while Gajeel just grunted. Mira looked over at the Guild's front doors just as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walked into the guild. Levy could see them walking over to the bar where they were. "Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed making Lucy look at her and smile. "Levy-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away making Lucy squeak. "Hey!" Natsu yelled making Levy look at him. She actually hadn't realized what Lucy and Natsu wore to the party until now.

Natsu was wearing a dragon costume while Lucy was wearing a princess styled dress. _They look so cute._ Levy thought while walking away from the bar. "Hey don't ignore me!" Natsu yelled making Levy look back at him. "We'll be right back!" Levy yelled making Natsu glare at her. Soon Natsu had gotten into a fight with the whole guild except for a couple of people. "What's wrong Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked making Levy glance at her. After Levy had taken Lucy from the bar she had dragged Lucy outside. And here they are now.

"N-Nothing." Levy said making Lucy look at her skeptically. "Then why did you drag me out here?" Lucy asked turning to her. "I don't know." Levy lied making Lucy sigh. "Well, I'm going inside then. Natsu is probably flipping out." Lucy blushed while Levy smiled at her deviously. "Shrimp." A deep voice grumbled from behind her. Levy looked behind her to find Gajeel standing not too far away from her. "Y-Yes?" Levy stuttered out. "You should come inside it's cold out." Gajeel said looking away from Levy's brown eyes. Levy finally realized how cold it actually was outside making her shiver and walk towards the guild doors.

"You coming inside?" Levy asked looking back at Gajeel while he grumbled and stomped his way back into the guild. _I wonder whats wrong with him._ Levy thought walking into the guild after him. When Levy walked into the guild she sighed when she saw the guild brawling while Erza was eating her strawberry cake. _Erza looks amazing in her knight costume, even though she always wears armor._

Levy cringed when she saw Gray and Natsu knock over Erza's cake making her go super saiyan. Levy started walking over to Lucy when she was pulled away by a strong arm. Levy looked up to see the very person she came to the guild with. "Gajeel?! What are you doing?!" Levy shrieked making Gajeel look at her while he started walking down the street faster. "I have something to tell you." He said with such a serious face that for a moment she didn't believe that it was actually Gajeel.

Levy blushed and quietly walked down the street with Gajeel still holding her hand. "Where are we going?" She asked making Gajeel glance at her before looking back to the road they were on. "You'll see." Gajeel grumbled while turning a corner. _I wonder where Gajeel is taking me._ Levy thought while looking up at the stars in the night sky. All of a sudden Gajeel stopped making Levy bump into his back.

Levy looked past Gajeel and gasped at the beauty of the meadow that Gajeel had led her to. "Levy." Gajeel whispered making Levy gasp out in shock. _He never calls me by my name, This must be really serious. Wait what if he says that we can't be friends anymore? What if he tells me that he found a girl friend and I can't be around him anymore? What if_- Levy's thoughts were cut off when Gajeel said the most shocking thing Levy had ever heard come out of Gajeel's mouth.

"I love you." He said seeming like he wanted to get it out as fast as he could. Levy's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Gajeel. "I love you too!" She said through her tears of joy. Gajeel sighed hearing her reply. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "We should head back to the guild people are going to start wondering where we are." Levy said while Gajeel grabbed her hand and dragged her to the guild.

Levy was a little hesitant to walk into the guild but she eventually walked through the doors. As soon as she walke through the guild doors people instantly noticed Gajeel holding her hand. "I told you so!" Mira yelled loudly pointing her finger at the couple making Levy blush. "Yea.." Levy mumbled while she was dragged towards the group of girls that were near the bar.

The girls bombarded Levy with questions about how Gajeel confessed to her. Levy felt someones gaze on her back so she turned around only to see Gajeel staring at her. She waved slightly earning a wave back. "Aww so kawaii!" The girls said in unison. "Shut up!" Levy yelled looking away from their gazes. _Things are only going to get better for the Fairy Tail family but for now we're just going to enjoy it._ Mavis giggled from the rafters of the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there was any mistakes. I will try and update as soon as I can but, I can't promise anything. I'll see you guys the next time I update. Bye!<strong>


End file.
